The present disclosure relates to display input apparatuses and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with a display input control program recorded thereon and particularly relates to a technique for changing the settings of a plurality of setting items.
With the recent trend toward greater functionality of electronic equipment, there emerge image forming apparatuses, mobile terminals, such as smartphones, personal computers, and so on having a large number of user-settable setting items. These pieces of equipment are equipped with a display configured to display a setting item select screen on which a plurality of setting items are presented. When receiving a selection of one setting item on the setting item select screen, such equipment then displays a setting change screen on which candidates for the changeable setting of the selected setting item are presented, and receives a change of the setting based on a user's operation on the setting change screen. A technique is also known in which a touch panel is disposed in front of a display and each setting can be changed by more intuitive manipulation, such as by receiving a change of the setting via touch gestures on the touch panel.